1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of permanent seasonal lighting, more particularly Christmas lighting for residential property.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Seasonal lighting displays are commonly installed around the caves of a home, most commonly for Christmas decorations. Strings of lights having weatherproof bulbs are mounted on fasteners to extend around the caves of the house just under the roof line. In other cases, they may be strung along the fascia to outline the house. With passing of the season, it becomes necessary to remove the light strings; otherwise, the appearance of the house is adversely affected and the lights are exposed to weather for a period of almost a year until the next season arrives. Unsightly nails or other fasteners frequently remain after the light strings have been removed because it is too much work to remove the fasteners which would have to be reinstalled next year.
It would be desirable to provide an assembly which decoratively follows the trim line of a house in a permanent installation, which would protect the lights during the long period in which they are not used, and expose the lights with a minimum of effort once the season arrives again. It is an objective of the invention to provide an inexpensive permanent seasonal lighting assembly made of mostly standardized interengageable parts which decoratively follow a trim line and includes variable length components and corner members which accommodate trim lines or portions of trim lines of different length while maintaining an illusion of continuity of lighting.